starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Sith Lords
A reincarnation of the Order of the Sith Lords founded by Darth Bane, the Order of the Sith Lords followed the tenents of Bane's founding principles, including the Rule of Two. Utilizing stealth tactics and treachery to achieve their means, the Order of the Sith Lords operated from the shadows of the galaxy, and the darkest depths of the Force. History (For the canonical history, see Wookieepedia.) The Order was reformed by Darth Odium in 16 ABY, upon his successful transition to the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and rank of Sith Master by Darth Nefarious. Odium claimed an apprentice, Darth Dolosus, thus effectively beginning anew the Order. Over time, the Order expanded, and engulfed surrounding systems under its shroud. It developed a small army and navy to perform precision strikes on its foes and those that would refuse them, and grew as a power of its own right, albeit smaller than the other darksider organizations predominant in the galaxy. In 18 ABY, Darth Odium was betrayed by his apprentice and killed Dolosus. In his place, he annointed Burx Ludo as his new Sith Apprentice and renamed him Darth Furor. Later in the year, he sent his Alarian general Trucido Severus to forge an alliance with the Sith Brotherhood, thus forming a portion of the Sith Triumvirate along with Darth Sirena's Sith Sisterhood. While he lost his general to Darth Trayus's employ, he gained valuable allies in the process. Philosophy The Order of the Sith Lords employed cunning, stealth, subterfuge, and most of all, a virtue borrowed from their worst enemy, patience. Sith Lords were taught the virtues of patience, planning, and secrecy, and each was to take the title of Darth, a tradition that dated back to before the Jedi Civil War, nearly three millennia ago. The Rule of Two was very important to the Order. Like the Rule of Two established by Darth Bane, there were to be no more than two Sith at a time. However, Dark Jedi could be recruited or trained, as this was not seen as a violation of the tenents of the Rule of Two. The Sith Code :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Force shall set me free. Ranks *'Sith Master' - The dominant figure in the Rule of Two, the rank of Sith Master was only held by one individual. *'Sith Apprentice' - Sith neophyte, studying under the tutelage of the Sith Master. Like the Master, there could only be one at a time. Non-Sith Ranks *'Sith Officer' - Lead the army and naval troops of the military. *'Sith Trooper' - Served as the standard shock trooper in the army. *'Sith Assassin' - An individual whose Force-sensitivity was optional (but, more often than not, present) whose sole purpose was to hunt, capture, or kill Jedi. *'Dark Jedi' - Used extensively as the backbone of the armed forces. Prominent Members Sith Lords *Darth Odium *Darth Furor Dark Jedi *Terrand Neyrr Other *Kryl Seseu *Joryn Vise Former Members *Darth Dolosus† (Killed by Darth Odium on Ronu II.) *Trucido Severus (Became a servant of Darth Trayus.) Military Power While the Order of the Sith Lords did not hold a large army or navy, they did possess an impressive enough armed forces division to be considered a viable threat to most individual planets and planetary governments. With the Sith Vanguards and Dark Jedi leading the army, the Order also had a small, but effective, navy, consisting of a single Star Destroyer acquired on one of their conquests, a handful of various cruisers, and fighters. Also, since it was smaller, the Order of the Sith Lords tried to avoid outright battles, preferring deception. It also was directly commanded by Darth Odium and Darth Furor. The military lacked command structure like other larger systems of government, with no admirals or generals, but instead, Sith Lords or lesser Dark Jedi. *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II Impervious *Vindicator Heavy Cruiser Devastator *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers Ravager & Interdictor *Strike Cruisers Osiris, Decimator, Darkness Member Worlds and Key Locations *Cortivin *Emadi *Quintus *'Ronu II' *Ronu III *Usau Category:Dark Side Organisations Category:Sith Organisations Category:Force-based Organisations Category:Cadden Category:Order of the Sith Lords